Collaboration Event/Tales of the Rays
=Introduction= Three on-going Tales-of mobile titles - Tales of Asteria,Tales of Link (noted as 'Link' below) and Tales of the Rays (noted as 'the Rays' below) are all having School-Fes Campagin. For details please check below link: http://tales-ch.jp/special_index.php?ms_id=167 Contents includes: # Retweet below tweet for 5,555 times to get items that equivalent to solo 5 times on each app: https://twitter.com/tales_ch/status/931416728432545792 # Two app-only band songs available on Link and the Rays (Mileena on the Rays, Sara & Kana dual on Link) # True Awakenable Sara and Kana, along with 5-Star Allan, Zephyr and Lippy will appear on Link side (24 Nov - 11 Dec,) while Seasonal Mileena, Asbel and Leon on the Rays side (20 Nov - 8 Dec.) =Link and the Rays Collab= Link and the Rays are having an in-depth collab during specific period of time. Please note that this page only lists those contents happening on Link side. Pick-up Character Campaign Similar to 3rd Anniversary's Pick-up Character Campaign, players can choose characters they want from a specific list by using Event Tickets that obtainable during specific period of time. Players are able to get maximum of 24 Event Tickets, each character costs 10 to 20 tickets. List of exchangeable characters can be found here, and here is a list of characters obtainable from 3rd Anniversary for reference. Other exchangeable items includes 5-Star Character Ticket x 1 (Costs four tickets, one-time only) and LP x 50,000 (One ticket, unlimited.) Please note that unused Event Tickets will be destroyed after 14 Dec 2017 23:59 JST. Part 1 Scenario Event Players can get 5-Star Ix after clearing all parts of scenario quests. Special Contracts Players can get various rewards if they fulfill below conditions. Part 2 Scenario Event Part 2 of scenario quests can be unlocked after completing part 1's scenario. After clearing part 2's stories, farmable stage "Encore Quest" will be unlocked and players can get event items and exchange for other goods and characters. Encore Quest All Allen, Zephyr, Sara, Kana and Lippy will have status boost of HP x1.5 if trying to attempt Encore Quest. Please note that friend units are excluded. Rewards Players can get varies rewards based on contracts completed, or exchange using event items. Exchangeable rewards includes characters and event gears. Character The character reward this time is 5-Star Event Leonne, which hawks cannot be used. 5-Star Clash Caesar is also exchangeable. Event Gears Event Weapons' Passives are listed below: *Armor (Earth) - ATK boosted by 25% if equipped on Sara *Armor (Non-Elemental) - Over Link 1 Items There are three event item drops in Encore Quest, each items drops in different stages and used for exchanging different items. *Scale: ★ > O > x > ---- *5-Star Limit Breaking Hawks becomes extra drop during this event, all difficulties shares same drop rare and quotas (Two per basic type and Three Force Hawks.) *Guardian tickets will appear once respective hawks' dropable quota reached. Event Contract Players can get rewards if they complete event quest with specific number of times. Boss information Simple quest that only requires HP lead and survive in specific number of turns. 10 for easy and normal, 12 for hard, 13 for unknown and 15 for HoH. Part 3 Scenario Event Part 3 of scenario quests can be unlocked after completing part 2's scenario. After clearing part 3's stories, farmable stage "Item Quest" will be unlocked and players can get event items and exchange for other goods. Item Quest Rewards Players can get varies rewards by exchange using event items. Exchangeable rewards includes event guardian and gears. Event Guardian Event guardian this time is 5-Star Support Guardian that boost dark characters' ATK by 1.05x. Event Gears Event Weapons' Passives are listed below: *Slash (Non-Elemental) - ATK boosted by 10% during first five turns. *Spell (Non-Elemental) - Lucky Heal (5%) Event Item The event item drop "Chiral Crystal" can be used in exchange center to exchange for other items. For complete exchangeable list and allowed amount, please refer to in-game's exchange center. Drop Rate *Scale: ★ > ⊙ > O > ▲ > x > ---- *If Robot appeared as opponent, the item drop will be doubled. Boss Information Has LC drain (-30) on highest difficulty, self-destruct after 20 turns. Category:Events